Adiós
by Chrono Sama
Summary: * One-Shot * ¿Qué pasaria si Anri ingresa a la habitación en donde estaba Kida abrazado con Saki? ¿Cambiaria su sentimiento? KidaXAnri. Una traducción al español de "Animetearslove"


Hola chicos ¿como estas bien?; Aquí les traigo una traducción al ingles de la autora "**Animetearslove**" le agradezco por dejarme traducir su historia para que ustedes la disfruten también como yo. ^^

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**INFORMACIÓN**

**Serie****: **Durarara!

**Personajes principales****: **Sonohara Anri & Masaomi Kida

**Estado****: **Completo

**Género****: **Romance / Drama

* * *

><p><strong>(( A d i ó s ))<strong>

"_Kida-kun…._"

Anri estaba en la puerta, sintiendo algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Saki y Kida se abrazaban, murmurando en voz baja.

Anri sintió nublar su visión al mismo tiempo también sintió una sensación hirviendo.

Saika comenzó a murmurar en su mente: Dejar/ de amor/ de amor / cortar / amor / el amor.

Anri no quería amar a los dos, solo a Kida-Kun.

¿Cuál era ese sentimiento? Se aferró a su pecho. Su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho antes. No quería admitirlo, no creía que fuera posible, pero . . . ¿estaba celosa?.

Saika con más fuerza, le susurró: CORTE / AMOR / LOS / AMOR / AMOR / AMOR / AMOR.

Anri sentía como si estuviera perdiendo el control de Saika, por una vez. Su cabeza golpeo y ella tropezó un poco. Kida y Saki rompieron su abrazo y miraron a Anri.

Anri le devolvió la mirada, los ojos entornados y con sus mejillas rojas.

Kida abrió la boca diciendo: "_Anri…_"

Sonohara negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente. "_Lo siento por la interrupción_" dijo en voz baja, ignorando las protestas de Saika. Ella hizo una reverencia. "_Adiós._" Se bajo de la habitación, y una vez que fue por el pasillo empezó a correr.

Saki se quedo en el lugar donde Anri estaba de pie. Ella dijo "_Oh, ella es la chica pechugona que estabas loco ¿no?_" pregunto ella con una risita. Ella tomó la mano de Masaomi y lo miró. "c_omo he dicho, puedes amar a otras chicas pero me terminaras amando más a mi._"

Kida no dijo nada durante un segundo, luego sonrió. Apretó la mano de Saki. "_por supuesto_". Saki lo abrazó, y él miró por encima de su hombro en el lugar donde había estado de pie Anri. Él suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Unos días más tarde.

Anri se sentó en un banco, con las manos en su regazo. Acababa de terminar la escuela, y Ryugamine estaba en la cama en su casa enfermo.

Kida también, no estaba en la escuela. Desde que los había visto en la habitación aquella vez con Saki, no lo volvió a ver desde entonces.

Y le preocupaba.

Desde esa noche, Saika había sido más exigente. Anri se mantenía bajo control, pero se sentía como si estuviera perdiéndolo. Estaba segura que había perdido capacidad de amar verdaderamente a alguien, pero ahora, ella no estaba tan segura.

Y, casualidad que justo a la persona que estaba amando estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Pero, ¿No era más que un parasito? Ella no merecía a Ryugamine ni a Masaomi; por lo menos eso es lo que había pensado hasta ahora.

Oyó risas, y vio a una pareja paseando por el parque, riendo y tomados de la mano. Anri sintió que su corazón saltaba un poco. La pareja realmente se los veía feliz.

"_Hey Anri-chan!_"

Anri casi salto de su asiento. Se dio la vuelta, abriendo sus ojos un poco.

Kida se acerco a ella, sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado. "_¡ay, ay Anri-chan, sigue siendo tan sensual como siempre!_"

Anri sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban poniéndose de color rojas. "_Kida-kun_" dijo en voz baja. "_¿Estas bien? Hoy no estabas en la escuela…_"

Kida se rasco la cabeza. "_Si, lo siento, ¡Estaba protegiendo a un grupo de chicas de unos chicos!_" se puso de pie, sosteniendo un puño de aire. "_es peligroso Ikebukuro! Peligroso!_", dice sonriendo, agitando los brazos en el aire.

Anri sonrio, "_Vas a conseguir hacerte daño…_"

Kida apunto con un dedo pulgar en su pecho, "_¿Yo? ¿herido? Que ridículo!_"

Anri simplemente se rió en voz baja, y miro a su regazo. Tras una breve pausa, ella dijo en voz baja "_algo esta mal…¿verdad?_"

Kida la miro, luego volvió a sentarse. "y_o soy realmente transparente?_" dijo con voz débil. Después de no obtener respuestas, suspiro.

"_Estoy huyendo_".

Los ojos de Anri se abrieron como platos. No podría creer lo que dijo, ¿correr? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Huir?

"_Voy a huir con Saki_"

Anri no podía respirar por un segundo. Saika se hizo más fuerte. Miro a Kida, él le devolvió la mirada. Ella trato de encontrar sus sus ojos pero no fue posible.

Simplemente no estaba más.

Se rompió el contacto visual y se mordió los labios. "_¿Por qué?_"

Kida se encogió de hombros. "_Tenemos que salir, hay demasiado malos recuerdos aquí; después de todo lo que pasó. Saki y yo necesitamos un descanso._"

"_por supuesto, por supuesto_" le susurro Anri, forzando a hacer una sonrisa tensa y dolorosa. Le dolio.

Masaomi se puso de pie. Ella levantó la vista para ver la cara seria de él.

Él dijo: "_he venido a decir adiós, así que…_"

Anri asintió con la cabeza "_yo…entiendo._"

Kida con su mano corrió un poco el cabello. "_Te echare de menos. En serio. Me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que hay gente por la que vale la pena luchar._"

La cara de Anri por lo general era carente a expresar emociones y estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. "_Kida-kun gracias, también tu y Ryugamine-kun me fueron de ayuda._" Se puso de pie y se inclino "_muchas gracias_".

Kida asintió con la cabeza, y ladeó la cabeza "_hey sigue cerca de Mikado ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de él_"

Anri asintió con la cabeza "_si, lo hare_".

"_Bien podría ser mejor, creo que odio oír de mi parte esto pero por otra parte_" dijo en voz baja dando codazos a Anri. "_le gustas, ¿sabes?._"

Anri no contestó, sino que dijo "_creo que debes irte, Saki te debe estar esperando_" dio media vuelta, pero Kida puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Sin previo aviso, de repente se inclino y la beso suavemente en la mejilla.

Anri no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que era consciente de la respiración de Kida en su mejilla y su voz.

"_Adiós, Anri-chan_"

Y luego se había ido.

Solo una persona entre una multitud de personas. Esa persona que intenta encontrar su camino en el mundo al igual que ella.

Anri entumeció. Una ola de emociones aumentaron en ella a lo largo del tiempo. Saika prácticamente gritaba en su mente.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que sintió paz.

Anri bloqueo totalmente a Saika y se sentó en el banquillo.

Sostuvo el recuerdo del beso de Kida, y su sonrisa fresca en su mente.

Si esto debería ser como lo recordara.

Sonriendo, Kida despreocupado, infantil…

Sonohara miro hacia el cielo, y dejo salir una sonrisa. Esta fue real.

La vida seguirá, incluso sin Masaomi.

Se permitió otra sonrisa.

Fue la primera vez que desde que sus padres habían muerto, que se sentía con calma y felicidad.

¿Era todo lo que el amor la hacia sentir?

Saika permaneció en silencio.

Anri cerró sus ojos y pensó en Kida.

El amor era una extraña cosa, a pesar de que en verdad no lo entendía.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Le agradezco a <strong>Animetearslove <strong>por permitirme traducir su historia. Los créditos son para ella.

Amo la serie Durarara! Y adoro a Kida! / es tan tan! Lindo! Y la verdad también adoro la pareja de KidaxAnri, desde un principio me gusto mucho; y aunque no quedaron juntos igual en mi mente los sigue amando juntos! T-T


End file.
